Mi primera vez
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: One Shot de NaruHina. Ya ha pasado un año desde la guerra, ahora Hinata y Naruto tienen que ver como la aldea se levanta de nuevo. Llega San Valentín, y Naruto invita a Hinata a pasar el día del amor y la amistad con él...¿Tendrá alguna intención más esa invitación? Algunas primeras veces de Hinata recopiladas en este pequeño One Shot. [Especial San Valentín]


**Mi primera vez**

Hace sólo un año que la guerra terminó llevándose con ella a Neji. Desde entonces no hay un sólo día en el que no le recuerde y no quisiera besarle. Lo siento como si fuera ayer cuando se puso delante de mi y Naruto-kun y nos salvó la vida a costa de la suya. No puedo evitarlo, hablar de él me rompe el alma y arranco a llorar.

Recuerdo el día en que acabó la guerra, como nuestra victoria trajo la paz a Konoha. Pero aún perdimos muchas vidas, mucha gente querida que nunca podrá regresar.

-¿Y ahora qué, Naruto-kun? ¿Qué nos queda ahora? - Pregunté a Naruto mirándo el cadáver de Neji sobre las rocas destrozadas, mientras no paraba de llorar.

-El mañana Hinata. - Dijo cogiendo mi mano. - Aún tenemos un mañana.

Miraba al cielo saboreando mis recuerdos en los que por primera vez Naruto me miró de manera distinta, haciendo que me sintiera algo mas que su compañera de batalla.

Ha cambiado tanto conmigo que casi no puedo creerlo. Vivo en un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Ahora Naruto nota mi presencia, ya no soy invisible para él y me presta la atención que yo necesitaba antes de todo.

Camino por la villa y veo todas las reformas que hemos tenido que hacer, pese al tiempo que llevamos, aún queda mucho trabajo por delante. Los vecinos me saludan con su sonrisa mientras arreglan parte de lo que les corresponde.

Gracias a Naruto podemos vivir otra nueva era de paz. Gracias a él que tanto luchó por ello, algún día será un magnífico Hokage y podrá cumplir su sueño.

-¡Hinata!. - Escucho a lo lejos mi nombre, me giró y veo como Naruto se aproxima corriendo y tropieza. Cae al suelo y salgo en su ayuda.

-Naruto-kun – Digo al coger su cabeza con mis manos. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si...si – Lo veo ponerse colorado como un tomate y me doy cuenta de que sin querer puse mi pecho muy cerca de él. - Mu...muy bien.

-Lo...lo siento, Naruto – Kun- Le suelo y me pongo en pie sintiendo mi cara arder de la verguenza. - ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

-No, está bien. - Me sonrie con su habitual expresión de felicidad. - ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

-A casa, vuelvo de visitar la tumba de Neji. – Agacho la cabeza sintiendo la pena invadirme, nuevamente.

-¿Te apuntas a un plato de ramen? - Me cambia de tema y quiero pensar que lo hace por verme triste.

-Yo...- ¿Me está pidiendo una cita? - No lo sé.

-Vamos Hinata, ánimate. - Me extiende su mano para que la coja. - Podemos dar un paseo después.

-Naruto-Kun...-Siento mis ojos vidriosos. Desde la muerte de Neji estoy extremadamente sensible a todo. - ¿Es...es una cita?

-¿Eh? . - Agita las manos nervioso mientras veo su cara sonrojándose. - Eh...yo... yo

-¿Vamos a por el Ramen? - Le digo al ver su reacción, y sonrío. - Acepto ese paseo después.

Sentados en el Ichiraku observo a Naruto comer de una manera que siempre me hace gracia en él. Le veo tanta felicidad y emoción cuando saborea sus fideos que casi no puedo mirar mi plato ni tocarlo.

-¿Quieres más, Naruto? - Le ofrezco mi plato a sabiendas de que lo aceptará con gusto, pero verle disfrutar así me hace feliz y sólo puedo mirar.

-¿No quieres más Hinata? - Me mira con un palillo en cada mano. - ¡Gracias!

Coge mi plato y en unos segundos lo ha devorado completamente y me mira sonriente y satisfecho. Sólo puedo devolverle la sonrisa mientras me quedo anonanada mirando su rostro. Nunca cambiará. Eso es lo que me enamoró de él, su inocencia y su pureza. Su habilidad para ver lo positivo en todo y demostrar al mundo que se puede avanzar mientras tú estés dispuesto hacerlo.

Siento un tirón en el brazo y salgo de mis pensamientos. Naruto me ha cogido y ha estirado de mi para salir del Ichiraku y dar el paseo que habíamos hablado.

Pocas veces había estado a solas con él y ninguna de noche. Suspiré emocionada con toda la ilusión y los nervios recorriendo mi cuerpo. Eran como mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

-Hinata. - Me llamó la atención y me sacó de mi sueño. - Estás muy callada, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh... no... - No sabía que decir y por puro instinto me sonrojé. - Nunca ...yo... nunca he estado a solas con un chico de noche.

-Ay Hinata, eres muy rara. - ¿Con cuantas ha estado él? Me puse de todos los colores imaginando.

-¿Es algo común para ti, Naruto-Kun? - Pregunté con miedo de saber la respuesta. - ¿Has estado con muchas chicas, Naruto?

-No, sólo con Sakura-Chan. - Me sonrió mientras mi cara sentía la calor mas intensa. - ¿Estás bien Hinata? Te veo muy roja.

-Si, Naruto, estoy bien. - Sonreí fingiendo tranquilidad. - ¿Sakura y tú...?

-¿Sakura y yo qué, Hinata? - No podía creerlo, no me comprendía lo que quería decir. - Estás muy rara Hinata.

-Si vosotros...-Un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar. - Olvídalo, Naruto-Kun.

Era increíble, por mas que le insinuara las cosas y éstas fueran claras, Naruto nunca se enteraba de nada. Era parte de su personalidad y de lo que me había enamorado de él.

Durante toda la noche estuvimos hablando de los chicos, de por que le apasionaba el ramen y de nuestros sueños ahora que la guerra había pasado. No pude evitar acordarme de Neji, ¿Qué hubiera querido hacer él? ¿cúal era su sueño? Me vuelvo a poner triste y noto los brazos de Naruto rodearme.

-Neji hubiera querido que fueras feliz.-Me dice sonriendo mientras que con el pulgar me aparta una lágrima de los ojos. - Debes serlo por él.

-Lo sé, Naruto-Kun. - Mi corazón sabe que sus palabras son ciertas.

-Ey – De repente cambia de humor. - Dentro de dos días es San Valentín.

-¿Eh? - Me pongo como un tomate imaginando lo que eso significa. - Si..si lo sé. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira ahí. - Apuntó con el dedo a un cartel que había en una de las tiendas -¿Tienes planes, Hinata?

-Eh...yo...yo no...-Me muero de la verguenza. Mis planes perfectos serían estar con él. - No...no tengo planes.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrar ese día? - Me pregunta con su habitual sonrisa. Siento mi corazón en la garganta ante esa pregunta que no se responder.

-¿Có...cómo? - Tartamudeo de los nervios que siento en este momento y la verguenza que me sube por la cara.

-Es el día del amor y la amistad, Hinata. - Siento una pequeña desilusión ante su respuesta. -¿Aceptas?

-Claro. Me encantará ir contigo, Naruto-kun.- Entre los nervios y la ilusión nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa.

Lo vi alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras las luces de las farolas le hacían compañia.

Tumbada en mi cama mirando al techo no podía evitar pensar en él. Me había pedido salir, a mi, iba a ser mi primera cita con Naruto. Satisfecha, emocionada y nerviosa cerré los ojos abrazada a mi almohada y me dejé caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Había llegado el día, el famoso 14 de Febrero se abría paso en Konoha y todo el mundo andaba feliz y emocionado preparando sus planes para pasar ese día tan especial y romántico. Todas las chicas tenian claro lo que iban hacer y con quien lo pasarían, sin embargo yo que había quedado con Naruto, aún no me podía creer que fuera a estar esa noche con él. Cada vez que Ino o Tenten me preguntaban que iba hacer aquella noche, me ponía nerviosa y llena de verguenza, mi cara colorada como un tomate desvelaba que tenía algún plan.

He...he quedado con Naruto-Kun. - Digo mirando al suelo mientras manoseo mis manos.

¡No! ¿Enserio? - Me gritó Ino estasiada. - Eso es genial, Hinata. Yo he quedado con Sai.

Ino y Tenten se pusieron a hablar entre ellas mientras yo me quedaba con la palabra en la boca sin poder hablar. Ino tenía esa costumbre, empezaba a hablar y no dejaba a nadie que lo hiciera. Cargada con las bolsas de la compra abrí la puerta y subimos a casa.

-Vamos, enseñame tu armario que esta noche tienes que ir fantástica, Hinata. - La cara de Ino era la felicidad extrema, no entendía por que, pero le apasionaba mandar en mi armario.

-Pero ya se que pone...- Me cortó poniendo el dedo en mi boca.

-Ni lo sueñes, tu siempre vas vestida como una mojigata. - Me señaló con el dedo de arriba abajo. - Esta noche Naruto va a desear desnudarte y poseerte en el mismo ...¿A dónde vais a ir?

-Eh... esto... no lo sé, a comer ramen supongo. - No veo a Naruto teniendo otro tipo de detalle, el ramen es sagrado para él. - No quiero ir desnuda, Ino, y tu siempre eliges ropa que tapa mas bien poco.

-No es que tape poco, es que tú tienes mucho. - Me agarró los pechos y me los movió. - Vamos a sacar provecho a esto para esta noche, ya lo verás.

Después de tirarme dos horas aguantando las opiniones y órdenes de Ino y Tenten al final acepté llevar algo de escote. Aunque lo mas seguro sería que después cuando me tocara arreglarme me tapara mas de lo que ellas me habían recomendado.

-Vendremos a verte cuando te vayas con él, así nos aseguraremos de que vas como nos has prometido. - Me amenazaron en la puerta, justo antes de irse.

Aún quedaban unas horas para la cita y mis nervios se hacían mas grandes a cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía todo preparado para empezar a vestirme una hora antes. Pese a no estar del todo de acuerdo con los gustos de Ino y Tenten, acepté y me arreglé como ellas me habían recomendado. Me miré en el espejo y me vi realmente bien, aunque no estaba muy acostumbrada a verme tan atrevida y no pude evitar ruborizarme sola.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta y cuando abrí me encontré a Naruto mirándome con la boca abierta. Mi reacción hacía él había sido la misma, se había arreglado tanto que casi no le reconocía.

-Na...Naruto-Kun. - Tartamudeé al verle tan guapo. - Estás muy ...guapo.

-Gracias Hinata. - Me sonrió y sentí mi cara arder mas aún. - Estas preciosa.

Sentía como si estuviera en una nube con él y nada ni nadie nos fuera a romper el momento. Me cogió de la mano y mi piel se erizó al entrar en contacto con él. Durante todo el camino iba callado, sonriendo, como si estuviera totalmente calmado y acostumbrado a estas situaciones. Yo por el contrario me sentía muy torpe y temblorosa, mis nervios se notaban con cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca y mi cara no abandonaba su color rojizo de las mejillas.

Habíamos llegado al sitio donde cenaríamos y no lo conocía. Nunca antes había estado allí, me sorprendió la molestia que se tomó al invitarme en un sitio tan diferente a lo que a él le encantaba, como era el Ichiraku.

El camarero nos llevó a una sala cerrada cuando Naruto le dijo su nombre, él como si estuviera esperándonos nos acompañó. Cuando abrió la puerta mi boca no podía abrirse mas de la sorpresa al ver a todos allí, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba...todos estaban sentados y arreglados allí sonriendo como si fueran complices de algo que yo desconocía.

Vi a Naruto agarrarme de la cintura y acercarse a mi cara totalmente colorada, me agarró la mano con fuerza y me miró a los ojos.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Hinata. - Me dijo mientras yo vivía un sueño del que no quería despertar. - Delante de todos quiero que me digas si tu también quieres hacerlo.

-Na...Naruto-Kun yo...yo...-No sabía que decir o que responder, me encontraba realmente fuera de mi. - Si, quiero estar contigo.

Me besó. Y mi primer beso fue con él, con Naruto-Kun, con aquel niño del que me enamoré hace varios años. Aquel compañero al que admiraba y me animó a elegir mi camino, el que me enseñó a luchar por lo que uno cree y que los sueños se pueden cumplir, como yo ahora estoy cumpliendo el mio.

Cuando fui al baño, Tenten me siguió y cuando cerró la puerta me cogió de las manos.

-Que rico, ¿has visto que sorpresa te tenía preparada, Naruto? Llevaba meses planeándola.

-¿Me... meses? - Pregunté extrañada. - ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Lleva meses enamorado de ti, Hinata, pero quería que fuera un día especial para ti. Y que día mas especial que el día del amor.

No pude aguantar las lágrimas, tanta felicidad me estaba sobrepasando. En este momento tan feliz de mi vida me acordé de Neji, hubiera disfrutado tanto aquí con todos y con este momento...

Me recompuse y me lavé un poco la cara. Salimos con los demás y pasamos una noche muy feliz celebrando todas las parejas el día de san valentín.

Naruto me acompañó a casa y cuando estábamos en la puerta le invité a subir. A pesar de que en un principio no le parecía oportuno accedió y entró en mi habitación.

Nos sentamos en la cama y sin saber muy bien que decir le cogí la mano. Le miré a la cara y le sonreí. Me acerqué a su boca, cogí sus labios con los mios y le besé con todas mis ganas de sentirle. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios, deleitándome con cada centímero de su boca y rocé mi lengua con la suya. Le pertenecía a él desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora por fin podía demostrárselo.

-Naruto-Kun...-Agarré su mano y la llevé hasta mi muslo. - yo nunca...

-Hinata. - Tragó saliva cuando abrí un poco las piernas. - No tienes que...

-Yo...quiero hacerlo. - Confesé muerta de verguenza. - Pero no...no sé.

Me besó con fuerza, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo, mientras su mano subia por mi muslo y se ponía sobre mis bragas. Empecé a respirar con dificultad y a sentir dentro de mi algo que nunca antes había sentido. Podía ver la cara de Naruto, por primera vez, llena de deseo. Me acarició la mejilla y me miró a los ojos.

-Cuando estés preparada, Hinata. - Me volvió a besar. - Tenemos toda la vida juntos para hacer esto y muchas cosas más. Te amo, Hinata.

-Yo también te amo, Naruto-Kun.

Sonreí satisfecha, emocionada, ilusionada y pensando en las miles de promesas que encerraban las palabras de Naruto. "Tenemos toda la vida juntos" y eso era lo que yo ansiaba y quería desde hacía años, desde la primera vez que vi a este chico y sentí que era especial. La primera vez que me enamoré. La primera vez que quise estar con un chico y luchaba con mi timidez. Con él estoy viviendo mis primeras veces en el amor.

Nunca podré olvidar el primer San Valentín de mi vida, con el que tuve mi primer beso y empezó mi nueva vida con él.

Fin.


End file.
